


Only Human

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm chewing on the idea of a follow up with Bob talking to Thorgy, what do you think?</p></blockquote>





	Only Human

It was 2am in New York City and Acid Betty was fast asleep, glad to be back from tour and finally sleeping in her own bed. Then she heard her phone ringing.

“What?” she snapped sleepily.

“I think I really messed up this time, Betty.” The voice on the other end sounded deeply distressed, but at least it was familiar.

“Thorgy?”

“I mean I knew what I was saying wasn’t good at the time, but I was so scared of going home and Bob just kept talking and the judges always loved him so much and I didn’t know what to do. Everything just kept piling on top of itself and I couldn’t shut up even if I wanted to, you know what I mean?”

Acid was still half asleep and too tired to interrupt her friend’s ramblings but when she finally paused for a breath she spoke up.

“What is this all about?”

“Did you see Bob’s twitter post?”

 _Oh, that._ “Thorgy, I’m sure he didn’t mean anything bad by it, we’re all friends.”

“I would think that too, but he hasn’t spoken to me since the episode aired and now I’m getting really worried.” Thorgy’s voice cracked slightly towards the end, “Do you think he hates me?”

“No, no, honey. He doesn’t hate you, that was months ago, it’s going to be fine.” Acid was wide awake now, hearing her normally positive friend seeming so broken over this was making her chest ache.

“I just miss him so much, but I can’t call him because what if he never wants to talk to me again?” Acid could tell Thorgy was crying and wondered to herself how long it had taken for her to sit and worry about this before calling someone.

“Thorgy, where are you?”

“At home, why?”

“You are so lucky I moved closer to Willamsburg.”

“Wait, what?”

“I’ll see you in 10”

Acid hung up and hoped Thorgy wouldn’t do anything stupid until she got there. Once she had her keys and wallet in hand she was out the door and looking for the closest cab to hop into. She could walk but she wanted to get there as fast as possible and if being overcharged for a ride is what that took she’d have to endure it.

During the cab ride over she reflected on the relationship between the so called ‘Team New York’. While Bob and Thorgy had known each other for ages Acid only got to know Bob when they were on the show together. Bob was clearly there to play to win from the beginning but he had always made an effort to make Acid feel included, even when Thorgy and him were fighting she knew they had a bond stronger than what the show made it out to be and Acid was never made to feel like an outsider to them.

Bob fought with Thorgy and Acid rolled her eyes at both of them, but when it came down to it they all loved each other more than the cameras ever showed. If she was being honest with herself she had chalked Bob’s post up to nothing more than a friendly jab, but now that she knew her two friends hadn’t talked in almost a week she was getting worried too.

When she finally arrived at Thorgy’s apartment building she wasted no time in running up to her place and knocking on the door.

When Thorgy answered, looking tragic with her big red rimmed eyes and baggy clothes, Acid let herself in immediately.

“Where’s your roommate?” she asked, looking around the quiet apartment.

“Out working, he said not to wait up.” Thorgy sniffled.

“Where’s your phone?”

“I don’t know. I can’t find it.”

Acid searched her face, looking for any signs of lying, calling Bob is the worst thing she could do right now, but it seemed that in typical Thorgy fashion she really didn’t know where her phone was.

“Alright.” Acid’s expression softened. “How are you?”

“Terrible. I can’t get my mind to stop moving a mile a minute and I don’t know what to do to fix any of this.” Thorgy bit her lip, trying to stop herself from rambling on like a crazy person, something she had recently become very self aware of.

“There’s nothing for you to fix, Thorg. I’m sure this whole thing is just a misunderstanding.” Acid took a step closer to where Thorgy was standing to lay a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“You weren’t there; you didn’t see how awful I was acting that day. I wouldn’t blame Bob if he never talked to me again.” Thorgy sobbed, “I just don’t know why he didn’t say anything to me sooner.”

Acid had been wondering that herself, but admitting it wouldn’t help the situation at hand. Her chest clenched when Thorgy started crying again, almost allowing herself to get angry at Bob for causing it, but she really believed that he didn’t mean it that way.

“Bob’s your friend, of course he’s going to talk to you again. We love you Thorgy, it doesn’t matter that you had one bad day.”

“That’s the thing, it wasn’t just one bad day, Bob was right, he’s known me for years and I complain about everything. I’m mean and I’m bitter and I can’t stand it when other people win and I don’t” Thorgy got quieter as he went on, looking down at his feet and not wanting to admit it.

Acid tilted his chin up with her hand so their gazes met.

“First of all, you’re not mean. You are one of the most amazing, beautiful, hard working people I know, you have the right to be angry when you aren’t being recognized for that. There’s no such thing as wrong emotions, Thorgy. Everything you feel is valid and you should be able to express it.”

“But I really think I hurt Bob…”

“Then you can apologize, no one can fault you for being human, and I can guarantee you Bob won’t.”

Thorgy still didn’t look convinced and Acid couldn’t help but feel a little heartbroken about her.

“Come here.” She said, opening her arms up so Thorgy could hug her. They were nearly the same height, but Thorgy felt smaller, and almost fragile in her arms. She allowed herself to curl her head against Acid’s chest, wrapping her arms tightly against her waist as Acid rubbed circles into her back.

“Let’s get to bed, okay?” Acid whispered, leaving Thorgy with one quick kiss to the temple before leading them to Thorgy’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm chewing on the idea of a follow up with Bob talking to Thorgy, what do you think?


End file.
